¿Qué es el Mal?
by clumsykitty
Summary: ¿Qué es el Mal? La respuesta a esa pregunta puede ser la menos esperada. Un punto de vista poco usual del amor. ONE SHOT.


Título: ¿QUÉ ES EL MAL?

Autor: Clumsykitty

Género: Yaoi y algo de mente perversa.

Parejas: una, al final.

Disclaimers: ni modo, Yu Gi Oh no es mío u.u

Feedback: Lo agradeceré eternamente.

Nota clumsykitty: Este muy bizarro y tosco fic lo dedico a todas y todos aquellos que me han apoyado, leído, maldecido, ignorado, etc., etc…

¡Feliz Día de San Valentín, del Amor y la Amistad y todo lo que venga con el paquete!

¿Qué es el Mal? La respuesta a esa pregunta puede ser la menos esperada. Un punto de vista poco usual del amor. ONE SHOT.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_El Amor es el arquitecto del universo._

…………………_.. Hesiodo._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Qué es el Mal?

Para mí… es el amor.

Pero, ¿qué es el mal, entonces? Habrá que buscar la respuesta primigenia.

El Mal es lo opuesto al Bien. Así que tenemos otra pregunta, ¿qué es el Bien?

Eso debe ser fácil de responder. Todo el mundo glorifica al Bien.

El Bien es la luz, el Mal es la oscuridad. El Bien es lo blanco, el Mal es lo negro. El Bien es lo correcto, el Mal es lo incorrecto.

Siendo entonces que todo aquellos que esté bajo el abrigo de la luz, que no tenga mancha, que sea razonable y juicioso, es el Bien. La noche, abrigo de los amantes, estaría fuera de esta categoría. Los pecados y sus pecadores no tendrían oportunidad alguna. Todo lo que las personas no aprueben será el Mal.

¿Dónde está el misterio de lo desconocido, la experiencia del error, la tolerancia y la locura del amor? Tendríamos un estereotipo del romance bastante acartonado. Nacimos para vivir, no para convertirnos en un ladrillo de la pared.

¿El Bien es el bienestar común? Prefiero ser egoísta y ofrecer mi corazón a una sola alma ala que le cambiará la vida que repartirlo en trozos tan pequeños que se perderían como gotas de lluvia en el océano. ¿De qué sirve el sacrificio si no se asegura una metamorfosis? El amor cambia todo, lo destruye y lo renueva como la Vida misma. No tiene caso pregonarlo al mundo entero si no logramos transformar a un solo ser con ello.

Los mártires me dan lástima. Hace más una mujer que muere al dar a luz que alguien muerto a voluntad.

¿Qué el Bien siempre se preocupa por el futuro? Estoy vivo ahora, en este mismo lugar. Me importa más lo que hago, siento y pienso el día de hoy que lo que pasará mañana.

Mañana puedo estar muerto y no habré hecho absolutamente nada.

¿Sólo el Bien provee seguridad, prosperidad y éxito? Me queda claro porque hay millones muriéndose de hambre o en conflictos bélicos. Son malos. No cabe duda que bajo la bandera del bien tenemos al equipo ganador.

Me inclino a vivir cada momento a la expectativa, sobreviviendo apenas y ser un completo perdedor con tal de hacer florecer mi amor. Tal y como lo hace el escarabajo del estiércol, que con el fruto de su labor hace que la vida en el Serengueti continúe. Así, en silencio, sin molestarse por ver si la cebra es buena o el león es malo.

Solo la naturaleza da y en silencio. Todos los demás son unos ambiciosos.

¿El Bien es universal? Estoy seguro que así lo pensaron los nazis al exterminar "la escoria" del mundo. Siempre se ha demostrado que la igualdad se vive en todos nuestro ámbitos ha través de la historia. Claro que sí. No existen los superficiales ni los mentirosos. Todo el mundo cuida de todo el mundo.

El Mal es abominable, ¿cierto? Sí, es una aberración enamorarse por toda tu vida de una sola persona y serle fiel. Es espantoso decir la verdad, a pesar de que todos te dicen que las "mentirillas blancas" son tan inocentes como el soldado que asesina a una familia, por ser potencialmente espía del enemigo. Horroroso pelear por la causa de quien ha fallecido siglos atrás, haciendo lo mismo, para moldear un mundo mejor. Abominación compartir tu tiempo con quien sufre de soledad o abandono, que con tu familia con la cual convives diariamente.

Sí, el bien exige valores tan altos que, precisamente, nadie alcanza pero se enorgullece de decir que lo intenta, sabiendo de antemano que la gallina no vuela a los cielos. Robaría para darle de comer al huérfano, mataría para salvar al esclavo. Escupirle al cazador de animales inocentes, que satisface por puro orgullo el deseo de una persona vanidosa –yo no sabía que la muerte fuera un abrigo-. Despreciar al amante de las causas "nobles" que se niega a compartir su dinero con el necesitado que se topa con él en la calle o ignora a la anciana que intenta cruzar la calle y golpea al perro callejero que muere de sarna. Juro que lo haría. Lo hago.

¿Por qué quitarme los zapatos para no lastimar a las piedras y si a mis pies? Así no podría correr para salvar al desahuciado.

¿Por qué llorar por la muerte cuando hay tantos que necesitan ayuda para vivir? Al menos mis lágrimas darían de beber al sediento.

El Bien es sabiduría. Prefiero no saber nada y confiar en mi corazón.

El Bien es equidad. Nadie es igual a mí, por eso soy especial.

El Bien es justicia. Es mejor para mí perdonar que recibir venganza a manos de otros.

El Bien es belleza. Por eso es que todos me critican por no estar "a la moda".

El Bien es amor. De ahí que TODOS se amen entre sí.

Eso es un invento. Una broma histórica. No es así.

El amor es egoísta, fija sus ojos en un corazón y no lo suelta.

El amor es traicionero, te arrebata el aliento y la cordura de súbito.

El amor es falso, te hace ver a una persona como un ser humano.

El amor es cruel, atrapa tus sentidos y los estruja en el placer.

El amor es una perdición, te obliga a entregarte en cuerpo y alma.

El amor es un monstruo, invencible porque pisotea cualquier otro sentimiento.

El amor es un ladrón, el cual busca ser el mejor y tener el poder absoluto para gobernarlo todo; abrigando cualquier cosa y a cualquiera para su propio beneficio. Robando vidas y dejando en su lugar a soñadores. Convirtiéndose en un enemigo inmortal que no puede ser destruido.

El amor es vil, artero, impostor.

Eso no puede ser el Bien, ¿cierto?

-¡Ryou! ¿Qué rayos haces? Deja de escribir estupideces y vamos a comer. ¡Estoy muriéndome de hambre!

-Ya terminé, Bakura. Solo unos segundos.

-Tú vas a pagar la cuenta.

-Sí, Bakura.

-"Sí, Bakura", ¿y así dices que me amas? ¡QUIERO COMER!

¿Qué es el Mal?

Para mí… es el amor.


End file.
